bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuzaki Anamaru
Ryuzaki Anamaru , who resides in the human world. He is the brother of Mikazuki Anamaru and is a far relative of the Kurosaki Family. Appearance Ryuzaki is tall and lean built young man, who stands over 6,5 inches tall, Ryuzaki has blue eyes and white hair thats stands up like a blazing flame, he has three black vertical eye symbols on the back of his hands as of the two faustian contract symbols on his shoulders which is covered like his body in bandages that stops around his at his ankles and stopping half way up his neck in a v shape pattern overlaping each other, he wears black shinigami clothes, he has black chains over his bandages on his fore arms for combat use and protection, he weilds two black Japanese sword that is curved at the tip, he has dual sword sheaths on his back which blends with his clothes leaving the hilts sticking out and are visable on both sides of his shoulders on a angle with the right one overlapping the left sheath underneath even though he is Ambidextrous (uses either hand) Personality 'Ryuzaki Anamaru' Ryuzaki is calm, collective and very intellegent individual, he has a clear perspective on life and others around him and has shown great sense of humour even in combat against his opponent. ketsueki belives even the weak can become stronger and that the strongest are the weak because they prey on the weak instead of people on their own level of power, he is very honourable to his opponent and teacher and has shown mercy on his enemies and to let life decide their fate instead of taking them down himself, even though he may look like a challeging opponent even himself has had his share of terrible memories and experiences of his past to traumatic events that made him the person he is now. 'Raiden Nakazora' (Other Half) Raiden is the surpressed personality and the other half of Ryuzaki's soul, he is the complete opposite of Ryuzaki, who he often refers to him as his other half or brother, Raiden is very psychotic, sadistic, and very intellegent Individual. History Ryuzaki was born in Kakura Town along with his older twin, Kaiden Anamaru, who was injured later in a car accident at the age of 20 and died in hospital with his brother at his side who survived with a minor head injury and a broken arm, his brother was badly burned and bandaged blood coming out as tears from his eyes and blood dripping out of his mouth everytime he coughed, his dying word's ' i.i might die... knowing, that i..i may find peace in death but..but sometimes in life, we...we must even make the hardest of decisions, but i hope (coughs) you make the right choice when the time is right, brother i.i..will..always love..you' the heart rate monitor started beeping rapidly as his heart failed as his brother was facing the ceiling and his eyes slowly shutting for the last time and the rapid beeping stopped at a long beep as the his heart stopped beating. The Hollow Within The sun rose obove the sky of the soul society and peered through Ryuzaki's bedroom window , he opened his eyes slowly and sat up, he then rubbed his eye with his hand after a while he try to remember something and it hit him like a ton of bricks 'shit i will be late for todays meeting'. He rushes to the closet then puts his uniform on and heads to the barracks and meets up with shirozaku and mikazuki 'Hey Ryuzaki' said mikazuki and shirozaku 'how are you today' said mikazuki. Ryuzaki got himself together and said 'yes im feeling fine today how about you as well as shirozaku', were fine to replied shirozaku are you ready for todays meeting, Ryuzaki gulps 'yes i am ready', 'is there something wrong Ryu-kun' said yagami out of curiosity 'oh theres nothing wrong my throat felt a bit dry but i feel better now' said Ryu 'ok then' said mikazuki as she smiled at him and faced their captain at the front, as the captain started talking and 30 minutes afterwards,he felt a shot of pain go through his body, he placed his right hand on his face with his fingers apart with a shocked expression on his face. Ryuzaki started to gasp after every breath he took,sweat poured down his face. Mikazuki noticed this as she turned around, she placed a hand on his shoulder and asked with a worried expression 'Brother, are you ok, you dont look very well, i think you should go to bed and get some rest' Ryuzaki looked at her and stood up straight 'i think you maybe right, i need some rest, i will see you two later' Ryuzaki waved as he walked away from them, when he finaly reached the baracks, he started to feel dizzy. He placed his hand on the side of his head and the other on the wall as he was getting closer to his baracks, he could hear the sound of his heartbeart beating faster as he felt himself slwoly slip away from reality but he continued onward, he slid the door open and closed it, he walked a few step and fell on his knees with his hands on the floor. He took deep breaths and he sat up straight with his hands on his opposite shoulders like a mummy does, trying to fight the pain was surging through his body, Ryuzaki looked at the photo of him and his friends including shirozaku and mikazuki then one final shot of pain more powerfull than before went up his back made him shake then a white liquid poured from his eyes like thick tears, it went down the sides of his nose and mouth, then joined together over his chin and covered his bottom jaw and stopped under it, Ryuzaki took a breath and he thought it was over but the worst was yet to come, Ryuzaki felt something come up his throat and more white liquid burst out of his mouth, the liquid forms on half of his face first covering his right eye, he starts screaming in pain as the mask forms on half of his face. He starts to see the darkness cover his sight as his eye changes colour to the same as a hollows the mask on half of his face uses the rest of the liquid and stretches from the middle part of the mask to cover the rest of his face, at the same time shirozaku and mikazuki were returning to the baracks too to check up on him only meters away, a big explosion came from the front of one of the baracks, the door slammed against the opposite wall, the barack was clouded in smoke from the explosion. They unsheathed their swords 'whats going on here' asked shirozaku 'i dont know but i hope my brother is alright' just then a figure slowly steped out of the brarack, that was clouded in smoke it turned its head at them, show two glowing red eyes 'what is that thing said mikazuki nervously 'it could be a hollow, but i cant be sure, so keep your guard up' said shitozaku concentrating on the unknown figure, the figure swayed its sword to the side to clear the smoke, upon sight, it was lean built with white skin with hollowfied arms arms (Nnoitra's released form arms) and wearing a hollow mask (ichigo's third hollow form mask with shorter horns so it doesnt look to big) his attire consists of a medium hollow hole with black patterns coming from the corners, the top going inbatween the shoulders and neck and forming a curved V with the ends curved like a katana tip upside down pointing down the spine. Only leaving a gap inbatween the V where the spine is, the bottom is the same but curved forming a V with the tip pointing at the hips going over the two bottom ribs of the ribcage and forming the same pattern on the back. He wore the bottom part of a shinigami's uniform still with the belt but torn above it. The hollow was holding a black zanpaktou with a chain dangling on the hilt, mikazuki looked at it 'Wait a minute,doesn't this hollow look familiar' she asked to shirozaku, shirozaku looked at its features carefully, it had long straigh black hair coming from the the back of its mask that stopped at his waist, he looked at the uniform ithat was around its waist and the sword it was holding, shirozaku's eyes widened as he saw a flash image of Ketsueki smiling and waving at him and it disapeared 'I..I...Is that...ryu-kun' said shirozaku finaly, 'b..b..but how..is..that possible said mikazuki nervously. The hollow gave out a vasto lorde scream that shook everything and made mikazuki and shirozaku, a tear went down mikazuki's face, shirozaku turned and look at her 'That...THAT THING CANT BE MY BROTHER' she yelled, just then the hollow used sonido and appeared behind shirozaku and it raised its sword to slash at him but shirozaku turned around and both of there swords clashed but the hollow had the upper hand and pushed his sword closer to him making him fall on one knee, the hollow stood there looking down on him as his sword pushed down harder, his sharp hollow eye holes slowly glowed red as he stared into shirozaku's eye's, fear shot through his body as he as he stared at the hollows eyes. 'Ryuzaki is very persistant' thought shirozaku, Ryuzaki raised his arm and grabbed the hilt of his second sword shirozaku stared at it as he trembled with fear and sweat poured down his face. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Though he rarely engages in it, Ryuzaki appears to be highly skilled in swordsmanship. He is capable of using his speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. Ketsueki prefers to wield his sword with his right hand but sometimes uses two swords to make it interesting, He had been training during his time in hueco mundo against other vasto lordes and by zaraki kenpatchi himself. Sonído Master: Ryuzaki has mastered sonido during his time as a hollow and vasto lorde but does not use it when he is around the soul society or captains so that they do not sense, that he is a hollow since he keeps his hollow abilities low enough for any capatins to sense it and keep undercover as a soul reaper in the soul society. Kidō Master: Ryuzaki has a great mastery at using Kidō spells. He is skilled enough to use Kidō without the use of their incantation, he uses all forms of kido like Sajō Sabaku,Byakurai,Sōkatsui He even used a Garganta to enter Hueco Mundo, He can produce powerful protection spells to his person while in battle Ressurrecion Shift: Ryuzaki has the ability to use the white liquid that forms during hollowfaction and use it as armour gainst his opponent, he uses this ability many times but has a permanent hollowfied arm on his right (that resembles shawlong kufangs release state) High-Speed Regeneration: Like some Hollows, this form shows the ability to instantly regenerate any wound and even a missing limb Enhanced Cero: His crimson Cero has become exceedingly more powerful, capable of completely overwhelming any kind of cerp and causing large scale destruction to large portion of the surroundings. It is fired from between the tips of his horns or appearing as the same size as a normal cero from his fingers or palms. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While mostly relying on his Zanpakutō in battle, he will occasionally use unarmed attacks to surprise and incapacitate his opponents Enhanced Durability: Ryuzaki can survive the most brutal of attacks even a blast from a intense cero that would destroy every atom of any soul reaper. Soul Possession:: Ryuzaki can use this ability on any target no matter the location, when blinks once his eyes become hollowfied instanty before he opens as his eyelids are halfway his abilty activates the victim's goes blank and their eyes close on contact while his body fades away like smoke in the wind, he is able to use their abilities besides his own and he can imitate the victim's voice, personality and other things. Chain (チェイン, Chein) Ryuzaki has the ability to call his zanpakuto back to his hands with just the a simple gesture